doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Centauro Comunicaciones
Colombia |servicios = Doblaje (español, inglés y portugués) / Traducción y adaptación para audiovisuales / Subtitulaje. |sindicatos = ANDA Independientes |sucursales = Bogotá Ciudad de México São Paulo Miami |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://www.centauro.com/ |facebook = CentauroComunicacionesCol |twitter = centaurocursos |instagram = cursoscentauromx }} 13reasonsdoblajecolombia.jpg|13 Reasons Why la serie mas representativa realizada en Centauro. Findmeinpariscentauro.jpg|Encuéntrame en París doblaje realizado en Centauro para Disney Channel. Ultramancolombiaa.png|Ultraman (2019) doblaje realizando en Centauro. Screamtvseriepostercolombia.jpg|Scream (2ª temp.-) doblaje realizado en Centauro. MV5BNTA2MTE1NDI5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM2MzU3Nw@@. V1. SY317 CR21,0,214,317 .jpg|Sherlock doblaje realizado en Centauro (4ª temp.-). Teletubbies.jpg|Teletubbies serie infantil de antaño que fue doblada en Centauro. StarCraft II.jpg|StarCraft II uno de los trabajos mas representativos de videojuegos realizado en Centauro. WOWMistsOfPandariaPoster.jpg|World of Warcraft uno de los videojuegos mas reconocidos el cual se dobló entre los años 2009-2012 en Centauro. Posterverayelreinoarcoiriscolombia.jpg|Vera y el reino arcoiris doblaje realizado en Centauro. Insatiabledoblaje.jpg|Insatiable doblaje realizado en Centauro. Thefosterspostercolombi.jpg|The Fosters doblaje realizado en Centauro. 24c32a93b9a3ceeb5669b4d13cff837c8ea357b9.jpg|She's Gotta Have It doblaje realizado en Centauro. Vanhelsing.png|Van Helsing (Serie de TV) doblaje realizado en Centauro. Santaclaritaposter.jpg|Santa Clarita Diet doblaje realizado en Centauro. Charlieylolapostercolombiano.jpg|Charlie y Lola (1ª y 2ª temporada) doblaje realizado en Centauro. P12668916 b v8 aa.jpg|Orphan Black doblaje realizado en Centauro. Americanhousecolombia.png| American Housewife doblaje realizado en Centauro. Micaballeroyyo.png|Mi caballero y yo doblaje realizado en Centauro. Supermonsterspostercolombia.jpg|Supermonstruos y todas sus series y películas derivadas fueron realizadas en Centauro. Tipelratonpostercolombia.jpg|Tip, el ratón doblaje realizado en Centauro. El libro de la selva.jpg|El libro de la selva doblaje realizado en Centauro. Littlepeopledoblajecolombiano.png|Little People (Tercera generación) doblaje realizado en Centauro. Posterbarrynetflix.png|Barry doblaje realizado en Centauro. Odd-squad-oscar-mso-otto-olive-odd-squad.jpg|Odd Squad doblaje realizado en Centauro. 410ani15619-01.jpg|Street Fighter II V doblaje realziado en Centauro. StreetfighterII.jpg|Street Fighter II: La película doblaje realizado en Centauro. Atomic Betty.jpg|Betty Atómica doblaje realizado en Centauro. Space goofs.jpg|La segunda temporada de Space Goofs realizado por Centauro y transmitido por Jetix. Banner oficina inolvidable 1000x1000 21dic.jpg|Inolvidable (telenovela) doblaje realizado en Centauro. 410ani15619-01.jpg|Street Fighter II V doblaje realziado en Centauro. StreetfighterII.jpg|Street Fighter II: La película doblaje realizado en Centauro. Aifric tv series.jpg|Aifric doblaje realizado en Centauro. Kimba The White Lion (1993).png|Kimba, el león blanco doblaje realizado en Centauro. PollyWorld.jpg|PollyWorld doblaje realizado en Centauro. Eek el gato-show.jpg|¡Eek, el gato! doblaje realizado en Centauro. Mundo-divertido-Peep.jpg|El mundo divertido de Peep doblaje realizado en Centauro. Little robots.jpg|Little Robots doblaje realizado en Centauro. Ruby gloom.jpg|Ruby Gloom doblaje realizado en Centauro. Monsuno.png|Monsuno doblaje realizado en Centauro. Reguechickencentauro.png|Regue Chicken doblaje realizado en Centauro. Centauro Comunicaciones es una empresa de doblaje, traducción de diálogos y subtitulaje para cine, televisión, videojuegos. Su actual presidente y fundador es el director de cine Gustavo Nieto Roa quien la formó entre los años 1975 y 1978 bajo el nombre de "Producciones Mundo Moderno". Entre los proyectos mas memorables realizados allí se destacan series de antaño como Teletubbies , COPS (serie de TV). También videojuegos de Blizzard como como World of Warcraft o StarCraft II, además de series como Orphan Black, Killing Eve, 13 Reasons Why entre muchas producciones mas. En la actualidad Centauro Comunicaciones ofrece diferentes cursos y talleres para la formación de nuevas generaciones del doblaje tanto en Colombia como en México. Historia Inició con los primeros estudios de doblaje en Bogotá, Colombia y 15 años después debido a la experiencia adquirida, abrió estudios en São Paulo, Brasil para realizar doblaje al idioma portugués. En total, desde su primera incursión, Centauro cuenta con más de 35 años de experiencia en el mercado y lo convierte en un líder y gran referente dentro de la industria de doblaje. Durante varios años, su sucursal en Brasil fue uno de los estudios de doblaje más añorados para doblaje de contenido infantil al portugués brasileño, en especial por Nelvana y Televix. Actualmente cuenta con diferentes sucursales a través del continente americano siendo estas: Bogotá - Colombia, Miami - Estados Unidos, São Paulo - Brasil y Ciudad de México - México. En el año 2018, Centauro México llegó a acuerdos con Asociación Nacional de Actores por lo que se firmó contrato con el sindicato. Lista de trabajos Videojuegos *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (personajes principales y secundarios introducidos en Wings of Liberty) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (diálogos de Jim Raynor y Sarah Kerrigan) *StarCraft: Remastered (diálogos de Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan y Arcturus Mengsk) *World of Warcraft *Bravo Team thumb|230px|Instalaciones de Centauro Comunicaciones sede Bogotá (visto desde Google Maps).thumb|230px|Instalaciones de Centauro Comunicaciones sede Ciudad de México (visto desde Google Maps). Series de televisión *13 Reasons Why *48 horas (serie de TV) *Ace Relámpago *Aifric *Alerta Insectos *Alexandra, la princesa del rock *American Housewife *Animales asombrosos *Asesinato en primer grado *Big Sky *Born Free *Blue Water High: Escuela de surf *Chicas enamoradas *Ciencia traviesa *COPS (Serie de TV) *Dance Academy *Desayunando con cerdos *El fantasma escritor *El joven Drácula *El mundo animal de los Kratt (doblaje colombiano) *El show de Lucy (doblaje colombiano) *Encuéntrame en París *Endurance *Espacios compartidos *Faking It *Flashpoint *H2O Sirenas del mar *Heartland *Insatiable *Instant Star *Justicia verdadera *Key and Peele *Killing Eve *La vida cambia *Lilyhammer (3ª Temp) *Los asistentes *Los nuevos misterios del fantasma escritor *Marnie y la caja mágica *Negocios de familia *Nuestra vida secreta *Odd Squad (doblaje para Netflix; para BTI) *Orphan Black *Paranoid (para BTI Studios) *Rescate vuelo 29 *Santa Clarita Diet *Scout en África *Scream (2ª temp.-presente) (para BTI Studios) *Secundaria a bordo *She's Gotta Have It *Skins *Slasher *Soñando *Teletubbies *The Fosters *The Upside Down Show *Tienes que ver esto *The Last Ship *The Wannabes *Waikiki uno oeste *Zixx *Van Helsing (Serie de TV) (para BTI Studios) *Santa Clarita Diet (para BTI Studios) *Paranoid (para BTI Studios) *Quantico *Faking It (para SPG Studios Inc.) *Sherlock (4.ª—presente) *Good Witch (para BTI Studios) Series animadas *Aventureros *Betty Atómica *Bottersnikes & Gumbles (para BTI Studios) *Charlie y Lola *Chico Migraña *Cortos de Droopy *Cuatro ojos *¡Eek el gato! *El mundo divertido de Peep *El libro de la selva (serie animada) *El autobús magico vuelve a despegar (para BTI Studios) *Flash y los Ronks *Galactik Football *Insektors *Kenny, el tiburón *La garrapata *La gran pregunta (doblaje para RTVC-Señal Colombia) *La granja de los monstruos *La leyenda de Calamity Jane *Las aventuras de A. R. K. (Temp. 3) *Las aventuras de Hyperman *Las travesuras de Barki *Little Robots *Los archivos secretos de los perros espías *Los defensores Di Gata *Los inquilinos *Lou! *Luna Petunia (para BTI Studios) *Maestro Raindrop *Mama Mirabelle *Meteor *Mi caballero y yo *Mi familia mágica *Monsuno *Pok y Mok *Monster High (hasta la segunda temporada) *Monstruo por error *My Scene *Pat y Stan *Polly Pocket *Ruby Gloom *Space Goofs *SuperNormal *Teatro de fábulas *Tip, el ratón *Travesuras del Aula 402 *Zeke y su pad mágico *Glitter Model *Vera y el reino arcoiris (para BTI Studios) Anime *Ultraman (2019) *Dinozaurs *Kimba, el león blanco (1993) *Mikan, el gato *Samurai X *Spheriks *Street Fighter II Películas Animadas *AcceleRacers *Anexo:Especiales de Monster High *Max Steel vs El oscuro enemigo *Max Steel vs la legión tóxica *Max Steel vs la amenaza mutante *Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa *Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva *Max Steel: Bio Crisis *Max Steel: La venganza de Makino *My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood *Niko 2: Hermano menor, problema mayor *PollyWorld *Regue Chicken Películas de anime *Street Fighter II: La película *Los niños que buscan voces perdidas Películas BTI Studios *Barry *Bon Bini Holland *Blue Jay *Delitos menores *Mi romance perfecto *Soy la cosa bella que vive en esta casa *Naman, el brahmán *Tarjeta de Navidad *Tau *Tú me entiendes *Un príncipe de Navidad *Un príncipe de Navidad: La boda real Otros *1911 *2001: A Space Travesty *50/50 *5 días de guerra *Acorralado *Apuesta a la vida *Atrapados en el paraiso *Bahía de sangre *Batalla en Seattle *Bella época *Belphegor *Blood Out *Boogeyman 3 *Brooklyn's Finest *Brothers *Cabezas huecas *Cabezas muertas *Cansada de buscar marido *Caught in the Crossfire *Chéri *Con licencia para limpiar *Creatura *Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 *Cuidado con las niñeras *Doble impacto *El cazador (2010) *El cazador (2011) *El ciego *El coleccionista (Redoblaje) *El cubo 2 *El gran éxito *El milagro de Bern *El país de los sueños *El pianista *El plan de Susan *El precio de la codicia *El punto sobre la I *El reino del vikingo *El último de los mohicanos (doblaje original/redoblaje) *Extract *Fiesta animal *Frente a frente *Ginostra *Good Neighbours *HappyThankyouMorePlease *Ip Man 3 *Inescapable *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Karol: El Papa, el hombre *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (segunda versión) *La boda del monzón *La colección *La fierecilla domada *La fraternidad *La leyenda del Rey Mono: El regreso del héroe *La pesadilla *La profecía del diablo *La resistencia de los muertos *La última vez que vi París *La vida en rosa *Las aventuras de Zachary Beaver *Lawman *Lejos del cielo *León: Peleador sin ley *Lloyd, el niño feo *Locked Down (redoblaje) *Locura en el campamento *Loosies *Los Dalton *Los secretos de la pasión *Main Street *Mentes diabólicas *Mentes en blanco *Mi querido asesino *Muerte al rey *Nell *Nada es para siempre (redoblaje) *Nine Dead *Nueva en la ciudad *Passengers *Piratas de Silicon Valley *Por amor al dinero *Qué perra vida *Red Hill *Recreaciones *Repeticiones *Sangre en la luna *Sangriento San Valentín *Showgirls *Si hubieras sabido que era un genio *Sin retorno *Small Time Crooks (redoblaje) *Super Hybrid *Templario *Terrorismo en Nueva York *The Fifth Execution *The Fourth Kind *The Haunting in Connecticut *The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia *The Ides of March (versión HBO) *Tierra de estacas *Todo un parto (redoblaje) *Todo sobre las mujeres *Troll Hunter *Un destino compartido *Un lugar solitario para morir *¿Qué pasó con Baby Jane? *¿Quién soy yo? *El Tercer Secreto *IBoy Miniseries *Corleone *Everest *La compañia *La guerra y la paz Documentales *Avispones del infierno *Discover Magazine *La garra de terciopelo *La guía máxima *Mundo paleolítico *Puma: El león de los Andes *Kevin Hart: Don’t F**k This Up Programas de testimoniales *Conductas totalmente disparatadas *Los videos policíacos más sorprendentes del mundo *Night Calls Telenovelas *Inolvidable Directores *Carlos Parra *Gustavo Restrepo *Lucero Gómez *Orlando Arenas *Rafael Gómez *Ángelo Salazar *Andrés Angulo *Henry Pérez *Alfonso Grau Películas *Mythica: La espora negra *La Wedding Planner *Goon 2 *El rey de la polca *Un plus une *Handsome Devil *The Night Crew *Decomissioned *The Night Crew *Containment *Abandoned *Better Half *Checkmate *Chosen *Natural Selection *Off Piste *A Year and Change *El retador *Christmas Oranges *Ephraim's Rescue *A Country Called Home *Kill Kane *Checkpoint *Baaghi *Commando 2 Series de TV * Real Rob (Temp. 2 - presente). * Killing Eve (Personaje Eve) * Hombres de armas (Personaje Danny Trejo) * Zone Blanche * Girls Incarcerated * ¿Cómo llegué aquí? * Brasil, el segundo hogar Directores *Eduardo Garza *Elsa Covián *Ismael Larumbe *José Luis Orozco *Pamela Cruz Traductores/Adaptadores * Bernardo Lopez * Eduardo Garza * Melissa Foley * David Ramos * Cynthia Eslava Sarlí * Monica Peralta Buttenberg * Lidia Rico Clientes *Netflix *Blizzard *BTI Studios *20th Century Fox *BBC *Disney Character Voices International *Casa Club TV *HBO *Mattel *MTV Networks *History Channel *National Geographic Channel *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Discovery Communications *HIT Entertainment *Columbia Pictures *Netflix *Once TV México *Sony *Southern Star *Turner Broadcasting System *Universal Channel *Univision *Warner Bros. *Xilam Animation Curiosidades * El pasado 05 de Noviembre de 2018, Centauro Comunicaciones recibió un reconocimiento por parte la Asociación Rafael Banquells debido a que el actor Moisés Palacios fue condecorado como mejor actor de carácter de doblaje por una producción realizada en Centauro Comunicaciones. Otros servicios respecto al doblaje *Producción Audiovisual: Centauro se enorgullece de ofrecer los servicios de sus estudios de audio, equipados totalmente con la última tecnología digital. Personal calificado con larga experiencia y conocimiento, situado en Miami, Bogotá, y Sao Paulo. *Doblaje y subtitulaje: El grupo Centauro es pionero en doblaje y subtitulaje para la industria del cine, la televisión a nivel mundial, plataformas de videojuegos y otros medios audiovisuales. *Realización de talleres y capacitaciones relacionadas al doblaje y locución comercial, siendo lideres en capacitación actoral en Colombia. *Realización de M&E (music and effects) para cualquier producción audiovisual, contando para ello con personal totalmente capacitado en diseño sonoro, composición musical, mezcla (estéreo y surround) teniendo la infraestructura adecuada para ello. *Servicios de traducción/adaptación de documentos y libretos de cualquier idioma al Español, Portugués o Inglés. *Centro de copiado en todos los formatos de audio y video. *Generación de DCP. *Producción de Jingles. *Dirección, supervisión y montaje de cuñas radiales. Enlaces externos *Centauro Comunicaciones - Pagina Oficial *Centauro Colombia - Facebook *Centauro Mexico - Facebook *Página de Cursos Centauro México Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje colombianas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1970s